killer fox
by Miyuko Namikaze
Summary: 666 tahun sekali, Dewa menurunkanku untuk menemukan seorang manusia yang dinaungi oleh kebencian. aku akan mewujudkan semua dendamnya, kemudian merubahnya menjadi sepertiku. ahaha.. pasti menyenangkan sekali. dari mana aku harus memulainya ?... mereka?.. dia?.. atau kau? yatta... aku menemukanmu!/ RnR please.CHAP 5 UP! / konflik muncul/ naruhina.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Killer fox punya twin namikaze

Rate : T

Genre : mystery & romance

Pair : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Warning : AU, OOC, fanfic gado-gado, genre campur aduk, alur bolak-balik bikin sengsara, typo berserakan, kuasa mutlak di tangan authors a.k.a newbi gak tahu diri,judul gak nyambung ama cerita, dan berbagai hal yang bisa bikin anda penyakitan. Hati-hati ya….:)

**Fanfic ini murni karya kami. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan yang lain.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**WHO AM I**

Terlalu cepat seribu tahun jika kau mau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel 'Tuan Muda'. Tanyakan pada siapapun yang kau temui, kenalkah mereka padaku? Adakah manusia yang tak pernah mendengar namaku? Oh, kecuali mereka yang tuli tentunya. Dan… katakan siapa yang tidak terpesona pada maha karya tuhan yang sempurna ini?! Siapa yang tidak tergila-gila padaku? Jawabannya… tidak satupun makhluk dibumi ini TIDAK MENGENALIKU!

Aku lahir dari klan bangsawan nomor satu di Eropa. Klan yang telah diakui martabat dan harga dirinya. Klan yang terkemuka karena luasnya kekuasaan dan kekayaan berlimpah ruahnya. Klan yang selalu dielukan karena kejeniusan dan keindahan parasnya. Klan yang paling disegani seantero jagad, klan-ku! Seolah kata sempurna tercipta khusus untuk klanku. Yah,, kami hidup berlumurkan keabahagiaan dan kejayaan abadi.

Kecuali satu… kami butuh keturunan. Akibat dari pernyataan bodoh kakakku yang mendedikasikan dirinya untuk hidup bebas, akulah yang terkena beban meneruskan keturunan. Bahkan kedua orang tuaku menyuruhku cepat-cepat menikah. Padahal usiaku masih 16 tahun. Dan mereka juga berharap semoga istriku melahirkan anak kembar setiap tahunnya. Mimpi saja sana! Aku benci anak kecil. Ah.. ucapan kakak waktu itu, "_tidak_._aku_ _tak mau membuat diriku terikat dengan hubungan semacam itu"_ andai aku tahu bahwa akhirnya begini, pasti kuletakkan maskot berlabel _**'martabat dan kehormatanku' **_lalu bertindak OOC sejenak dengan memaki Nagato seperlunya.

Ya! Kakak sepupuku itu pantas diberi pelajaran. Berani sekali meninggalkan tugas dan melimpahkan semuanya padaku, Tuan Muda **Naruto Namikaze**.

END OF NARUTO POV

* * *

Aku tak pernah berharap dilahirkan sebagai seorang perempuan. Aku benci rona merah di wajahku. Aku benci aharus bersikap manis dan tampak lemah dihadapan orang-orang. Dan aku lebih benci ketika harus tunduk hormat pada para bangsawan. Cih, mereka pikir mereka adalah orang yang paling mulia atau bahkan paling sempurna di dunia ini. Puh… omong kosong! Mereka tak lebih dari manusia biadab. Haah… menjijikkan. Hewan saja lebih mulia dari mereka.

Kuperhatikan bangunan yang ada di sekelilingku. Kastil besar berada di tengah-tengah kebun yang luasnya tak mampu kupandang lebih jauh dengan mataku. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang betah tinggal disini? Berjalan dari jalan utama ke kastil saja bisa membuat perempuan tak perlu menggunakan korset sialan ini agar tetap langsing. Lupakan pendapatku tadi karena para bangsawan tentunya akan menaiki kereta kuda, bukan? Lalu bagaimana dengan pelayan? Yah,, anggap saja mereka sedang berolah raga, sepertiku saat ini.

"silahkan masuk, nona"

Aku mengangguk sebagai respon. Lantas mulai memasuki kastil yang bertuliskan 'Namikaze Residence'. Kulihat beberapa pelayan sibuk hilir mudik dengan membawa nampan. Kurasa ini memang waktunya makan siang.

Pelayan di depan, yang kuketahui bernama ayame, membimbingku ke halaman belakang kastil. Oh.. jika saja aku tak terbiasadengan keadaan ini, mungkin aku akan mengumpat karena terlalu lelah berjalan.

"maaf mengganggu, Mistress. Governess yang anda tunggu sudah sudah tiba" Ayame menunduk hormat pada wanita cantik berambut merah itu.

"oh.. tentu saja. Tolong siapkan minum untuk tamu-ku, Ayame."

"Baik, Nyonya" Ayame bergegas pergi, kemudian wanita itu memandangku dengan tersenyum. Buru-buru aku menunduk. Berusaha bersikap sopan pada majikan baruku. Biarpun aku benci bangsawan, tapi aku masih perlu uang untuk membiayai lavender house-rumah panti tempatku dibesarkan.

"silahkan duduk Miss Amelavend" wanita itu dengan anggun mempersilahkanku untuk duduk. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya. Tentu saja, dia adalah pemegang gelar Mistress di kastil megah ini. Kastil yang merupakan kediaman Lord Namikaze, orang paling tersohor di wilayah Eropa. Dan jangan lupakan status sosialnya di masyarakat, yang mana para bangsawan menjulukinya sebagai 'Rose Lady'. Ya,, dialah Kushina Namikaze.

"te-terimakasih, lady" ucapku terbata-bata. Sial, kebiasaanku tak mau hilang. Dan hei… kenapa dia malah menertawaiku?

"ahaha.. tak perlu gugup begitu, Miss. Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di sini untuk mengajar putraku. Kuharap kau akan betah"

"s-saya juga berharap demikian" mau tak mau aku membalas senyumnya.

"hmm… kau lihat di sana? Itu putraku. Seseorang yang harus kau ajar"

Aku menoleh, memandang kehamparan rumput hijau yang melambai tertiup sana.. kulihat kuda putih yang berlari dengan gagah. Oh,, ingatkan aku untuk memakai kacamata hitam, karena sang penunggang terlihat begitu menyilaukan. rambut pirangnya yang tertiup angin, wajahnya yang tampak manis sekaligus mempesona, bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini, aku dapat melihat matanya yang sebiru samudra. Begitu tenang namun menghanyutkan. Eh.. t-tunggu, apa yang barusan kukatakan? Loh.. kenapa wajahku terasa panas?! Tentu-tentu… ini pasti karena udara panas di siang hari. Ya! Mana mungkin aku terpesona? Hei… kenapa aku jadi aneh begini? Aaarrrggghh…. Brengsek!

"kau boleh mendatanginya sekarang atau menunggu di perpustakaan" wanita terhormat itu berujar dengan tiba-tiba. Membuatku terlonjak kaget pasca terpesona-hugh? Terpesona? Tidak! Coret bagian itu.

"hahaha… aku tak tahu kalau Miss Amelavend suka melamun. Lain kali cantumkan kebiasaanmu di surat lamaran pekerjaan" tambahnya dengan nada manis. Seolah di perkataannya barusan tak mengandung sindiran. Sial! Ingin kupukul, tapi taruhannya pekerjaanku.

"m-maaf, lady. T-tidak akan saya ulangi" jawabku mengalah. Dan apa-apaan ucapanku yang makin melemah itu?!

"tak perlu meminta maaf Miss. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau menemui putraku dan memperkenalkan dirimu padanya?"

"baik" dengan setengah hati aku menundukkan kepala pada bangsawan sial ini, lalu meninggalkan tempatnya.

* * *

Sinar matahari terasa membakar kulitku ketika berjalan menuju pacuan kuda yang sangat luas. Hell! Baru kujumpai orang yang begini bodohnya. Coba pikir, mana ada Tuan Muda yang terhormat, memilih waktu berkuda saat matahari terik bersinar tepat di atas kepala? Yah.. kecuali majikanku yang satu ini. Apalagi gaun dengan kain berlapis yang kukenakan turut menyiksaku. Ditambah kerangka besi yang membuat rok-ku mengembang layaknya payung dan sangat membebani pinggulku.

Damn it! Gaun ini memang lembut, tapi renda dan pita-pitanya membuatku ingin muntah. Apalagi warnanya biru muda, memberi kesan lemah dan tak berguna. Akan jauh lebih baik jika warnanya hitam dengan panjang rok di atas lutut. Tanpa kerangka besi dan tanpa korset. Kenapa para pendahulu sangat menjunjung tinggi etika berperilaku dan berpakaian?! Bukankah yang harusnya di utamakan itu adalah Kenya-GUSRAK..BRUUK..-manan?!

"Eh? Kyaaaa!" pekikku lantang. Siapa juga yang tidak kaget, kalau kau tengah berjalan dengan santai, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda dan kudanya jatuh tersungkur di depanmu?!

"ukh… sakit.." keluh pemuda pirang itu sembari berdiri.

"MISS! Kau ini tuli atau apa?! Susah payah aku berteriak memperingatkan, kau malah semakin ke tengah. Apa yang kau pikirkan hah?! Mau kutubruk dengan kudaku?!" semburnya padaku. Tentu saja aku langsung naik pitam. Namun sebelum meledak,aku mendapati sesuatu yang janggal. Kenapa tempatku berpijak berupa tanah coklat? Eh? Aku memang berada di tengah pacuan kuda, dan apa yang kulakukan di sini? Harusnya aku menunggu di pinggir kan?

"Miss, aku bicara padamu. Jangan melamun!"

"m-m-maaf" hanya itu kata-kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Benar-benar menjijikkan.

"aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanyanya sok bossy. Brengsek .

"oh… p-perkenalkan. N-nama saya **Hinata Amelavend**. S-saya kemari un-tuk menemui Earl Namikaze" jawabku susah payah. Kenapa harus sesusah ini sich? Dasar sial!

"hoo?! Governess baruku ya? (menyeringai) salam kenal, kau boleh memanggilku Tuan Muda Naruto!" cup. Diraihnya tangan kiriku lalu dikecup singkat.

BLUUSH… gyaaa… kenapa ini? Kenapa rasanya seluruh tubuhku memanas?!

"hehehe… wajahmu memerah. Eh, semakin merah lagi. Pasti kau jarang di cium muridmu ya?" ck, kuso! Wajahnya makin dekat dengan wajahku dan dia malah tertawa tanpa dosa. Ayolah tanganku yang kekar dan berotot, tonjoklah hidungnya sampai patah.

"a-apa maksud anda, T-Tuan Muda Naruto? b-baru kali ini saya mengajar murid yang seumuran dengan saya. S-sebelumnya selalu di bawah umur saya" sahutku gusar. Naruto makin memajukan wajahnya hingga jarak diantara hidung kami tinggal satu jengkal.

"yang kau pikirkan, ciuman yang bagaimana, Miss Amelavend? Yang kumaksud adalah cium tangan yang biasa dilakukan pria sopan untuk menghormati wanita"

Blussh.. aku sudah tidak tahu bagaimana wajahku bisa memerah lebih dari ini. Brengsek! Aku benci ini!

"ahaha… ya ampun, anda lucu sekali,Miss. Ya sudah. Kucukupkan bercandanya sampai sini saja. Kita mulai pelajarannya besok. Aku lelah hari ini. Nah, sekarang anda istirahat saja" naruto berujar sembari melenggang pergi. Inilah kenapa aku benci bang-

"oh iya, Miss. Rambut indigo dan mata amethyst anda indah. Anda juga sangat cantik. Sayangnya anda gagap. Sama sekali bukan tipeku" –sawan. Kalian lihat? Sang bangsawan terhormat mulai menyukai mainan barunya.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

A/N:

Chairo : ini masuk rate T ato M sich? *tampang bosan sambil garuk-garuk lubang hidung.

Miyuko : hmm… ini masuk genre apa,ya? Western, mistery, crime, romance, drama, fantasy, bla-bla-bla.. *ngomong kayak orang jualan.

Authors : BINGUNG…! *jambak rambut macam orang gila. Oh… senpai-senpai yang terhormat, kami author baru yang tidak tahu diri mohon bantuannya…/\

Readers : cih,, author songong macam kalian tak pantas dikasihani! *nodongin golok

Authors : *bungkuk 180⁰. Ampuuun~….. GRUBUK… GRUBUKK…*nunggangin kutu

Makasih dah mau baca… Review-nya jangan ketinggalan ya… see you in the next chap.

**NHL KEEP STAY COOL!**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Killer fox punya twin namikaze

Rate : T

Genre : mystery & romance

Pair : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Warning : AU, OOC, fanfic gado-gado, genre campur aduk, alur bolak-balik bikin sengsara, typo berserakan, kuasa mutlak di tangan authors a.k.a newbi gak tahu diri,judul gak nyambung ama cerita, dan berbagai hal yang bisa bikin anda penyakitan. Hati-hati ya….:)

**Fanfic ini murni karya kami. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan yang lain.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**BEGINNING**

_To : Mrs. Yuuhi kurenai_

_From : Hinata_

_ Selamat pagi, Bunda. Masih ingat dengan hinata, bukan? Bagaimana kabar bunda dan adik-adik semua? Hinata berharap semoga semua sehat._

_ Sekarang hinata bekerja sebagai governess di kediaman Namikaze. Bunda tenang bangsawan yang baik dan terhormat. Hinata sangat senang bekerja untuk mereka. Bunda tahu? Hinata telah bertemu Lady Kushina, Earl Namikazedan Lord Namikaze. Sungguh, mereka adalah orang-orang yang luar biasa. Persis seperti yang digosipkan. Jadi, bunda tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hinata lagi._

_ Oh iya, setiap bulan hinata akan mengirimkan uang ke lavender house. Bunda harus menerimanya. Hanya itu yang sanggup hinata lakukan untuk membalas budi baik bunda selama ini. Oh… hinata sangat merindukan bunda. Apakah bunda juga merindukan hinata?_

_ Baiklah hanya itu yang ingin hinata sampaikan. Salam manis untuk adik-adik semua. Bunda, istirahat yang cukup!_

Hinata tersenyum memandangi suratnya. Dengan cepat ia membungkusnya dengan amplop berwarna soft purple untuk kemudian dikirimnya pada ibu asuhnya di panti. Gadis 16 tahun itu mematut dirinya di cermin. Hari ini ia mengenakan baju terusan dengan rok yang berkibar sepanjang mata kaki dan juga rompi dengan lengan pendek-karena lengan bajunya panjang. Rambutnya disanggul rendah, tak lupa dengan topi sederhana yang tampak manis di kepalanya.

Hari ini ia libur. Lady Kushina mengijjinkannya untuk pergi keluar. Ayame dan pelayan lainnya tampak sibuk membersihkan ruangan dan memasak jamuan untuk pesta nanti malam. Dan hinata senang karena ia tak perlu repot-repot membantu.

"selamat pagi, Miss. Hendak kemana?"

Sontak hinata berhenti berjalan. Terang saja, manusia tinggi besar itu menghalangi jalannya. Hancur sudah _mood_ hinata. Sekarang ia malah ingin mengumpat.

"s-selamat p-pagi, Tuan Muda. S-saya hendak mengirim surat" lain di hati, lain pula di bibir. Itulah yang terjadi pada hinata.

"hmm… bagus. Aku pun hendak keluar. Kurasa tak ada salahnya pergi denganmu. Tenang saja, kau tak akan capek jalan kaki" naruto berkata dengan senyum meremehkan. Hinata menghela nafas. Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan pemuda pirang menyebalkan ini. Yang ada dia akan dibuat memerah karena menahan malu dan marah.

"sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di sana, Bu Guru?!" naruto berseru dari depan. Dan godaannya sukses membuat hinata geram sekaligus malu. Dengan langkah menghentak, ia menyusul naruto menaiki kereta kuda.

Lima belas menit perjalanan, hinata sampai di tempat pengiriman surat dan barang. Jalanan sedikit basah karena gerimis hujan tadi pagi. Hinata sempat menawari pemuda pirang itu untuk turun. Mungkin jalan-jalan di Konoha Street bisa sedikit menghiburnya. Namun tawarannya ditolak mentah-mentah. Naruto bilang,

"cih… aku tak sudi menginjakkan kakiku di tempat kumuh itu. Lagi pula aku tak mau menarik perhatian orang-orang. Kau tak lupa aku ini siapa, kan?"

_'mana mungkin aku lupa, kau ini bangsawan ombong yang maha menyebalkan, Tuan Muda Naruto Namikaze! Cih.. kampret'_ batin hinata dongkol. Menyesal ia memuji bangsawan Namikaze di suratnya. Ternyata mereka begitu berbeda dari yang digosipkan. Seminggu yang lalu, hinata mendapat sambutan berupa sindiran manis dari Lady Kushina. Malamnya, ia harus berhadapan dengan Lord Namikaze-sebut saja minato namikaze-sang kepala keluarga yang sepintas terlihat kalem dan tenang namun penuh hawa intimadasi lewat tatapan matanya yang teduh namun membunuh. Dan selama jangka waktu yang belum ditentukan, ia harus super sabar dalam menghadapi sang Earl Namikaze, muridnya yang sama sekali tak pernah ia duga.

Setelah selesai dengan keperluannya-mengirim surat, hinata menyempatkan diri untuk membeli beberapa muffin hangat sebelum kembali ke dalam kereta kuda.

"m-maaf, Tuan Muda sudah menunggu lama"

"ck… dari mana saja kau? Aku hampir mati bosan"

"a-ano… s-saya mampir sebentar untuk membeli muffin. S-silahkan jika Tuan Muda ingin mencicipi" tawar hinata. Masih berusaha sopan. Naruto bergeming. Ia hanya menatap kue itu dengan pandangan aneh. Lama menunggu, hinata menarik tangannya yang mulai capek karena sedari tadi mengangsurkan jajanan khas itu.

SREET… naruto menahan pergelangan tangan hinata dan dengan cepat menyambar dua muffin sekaligus.

"aku tidak bilang, 'aku tidak mau'" terangnya cuek. Hinata melongo

_'dasar! Akhirnya habis juga kan? Pake acara jual mahal segala. Bilang aja doyan, bangsawan sinting!'_maki hinata. Tentu saja dalam hati.

Hinata turut memakan muffinnya sambil sesekali melirik naruto yang hampir selesai makan. Sepanjang perjalanan, sama sekali tak ada yang hal ini membuat hinata merasa baru seminggu mengenal naruto, hinata tahu kalau naruto bukan tipe pria pendiam.

"m-maaf, Tuan Muda. Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" hinata bertanya. Sadar jika kereta kuda ini terus bergerak tak tentu arah.

"jalan-jalan" jawab naruto singkat. Masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela

"uhm… Tuan Muda tak bersemangat. A-apa ada sesuatu?"

Kali ini naruto menoleh. Menatap hinata dengan kesal, kemudian berdecak,

"oh.. ada banyak hal hinata. Dan semuanya menyebalkan!"

"a-apa maksud tuan muda?"

"haah… kau pikir apa masalah terbesar yang bisa dialami oleh seorang bangsawan? Hinata, kalau soal cinta, kau berniat mencari sendiri atau dicarikan?"

BLUUUSH… hinata gelagapan. Perlu diketahui kalau ia sangat jarang-atau malah tidak pernah- memikiran masalah cinta. Jadi, ia hanya diam menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"ya.. ya..ya.. aku tahu gadis sepertimu tak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu sekalipun kau tak setuju. Tipe anak baik. Jadi kupikir kau tak akan bisa mengerti diriku yang merasa seperti orang bodoh. Dijodohkan seolah aku ini anak kecil yang tidak tahu mana yang baik, mana yang buruk. Rasanya kedewasaanku tak diakui disini. Cih… dan ketika mereka memberiku kebebasan untuk memilih, beribu desakan dan keluhan terus mereka suarakan. Sama saja bohong. Yah, kau boleh tertawa akan peraturan dunia bangsawan yang begitu monoton"

Dan hinata benar-benar tertawa.

"ahahaha… tak kusangka Earl Namikaze bisa bersikap seperti ini. Kenapa harus pusing memikirkan hal semacam itu? Kalau itu tak membuatmu nyaman, menolak adalah hal mutlak yang diperlukan. Jika tidak tahan dengan peraturan, berhentilah menjadi bangsawan!"

Naruto terperangah. Ia menatap hinata dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Gadis itu mengucapkan kalimat panjang tanpa terbata. Entah hanya perasaan naruto atau apa, perkataannya terdengar sinis dan meremehkan. namun, raut wajah naruto dengan cepat berubah. Seringai iblis tersungging indah di bibirnya.

"Bu Guru, kau mengajariku menjadi anak nakal?"

GLEEK… hinata tersentak. Yang tadi itu bukan kesengajaan. Hinata murni keceplosan.

"m-maaf, Tuan Muda. S-saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu. S-saya hanya menyampaikan pendapat s-saya" sergah hinata. Gaya bicaranya kembali gagap. Dalam hati ia merutuki tingkah refleksnya tadi.

"oh… begitu, jadi Bu Guru ini seorang pembangkang ya… hmmm,, menarik"

"eh?! T-tidak. Bukan begitu" hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan panik.

Naruto tampak puas. Baginya, menggoda hinata adalah sebuah kesenangan.

"benarkah? Aku meragukannya"

SREET… tiba-tiba naruto maju dan merangkul pinggang hinata.

"tuh kan, gak pake korset" senyum naruto makin lebar kala merasakan tubuh hinata menegang dengan wajah memerah sampai telinga.

PLAAK… dan bunyi menyakitkan itu pun terdengar.

"DASAR TIDAK SOPAN!" raung hinata. Kali ini ia tidak menyesal telah refleks memukul naruto. Malah ia berharap agar dapat menyumpah serapahi si bangsawan blonde itu. Bahkan kakashi,sang kusir kereta kuda, tersenyum lebar di balik maskernya.

POOR NARUTO.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

A/N:

Yuuhu~… miyuko disini. Chapter ini, miyuko yang selesaikan. Kalo chapter kemarin, dikerjain bareng chairo-yang bakal nyelesaiin chapter depan. Yuko tahu ini lebih pendek. Trus chapter kemarin juga masih banyak thypo. Gomen yah…u.u

Makasih buat masukan dari senpai yang baik hati. Kami bakal pertimbangin sarannya. Soalnya semakin ke chapter depan, makin banyak yang berkembang-ampe bingung mengklasifikasikannya *ceilah.. bahasanya…XD

Oh iya, kami gak maksud bashing chara ya. Semua ini tuntutan peran. Jadi harap dimaklumi.

Kami tetap mengharapkan saran dan kritik dari para senpai. Review kalian membuat kami semangat. Ah… awalnya kami mau bikin image sombong agak belagu gitu… eh, nyatanya kami gak kuat mental. Jiwa melankolis dan gampang terharu nyatanya masih dominan dalam diri kami. Fuuh… ta apalah. Makasih banyak buat yang udah review, fav, ama follow.. silent reader(s) juga. Tetep dukung kami ya. See you in the next chap!

**NHL KEEP STAY COOL**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Killer fox punya twin namikaze

Rate : T

Genre : mystery & romance

Pair : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Warning : AU, OOC, fanfic gado-gado, genre campur aduk, alur bolak-balik bikin sengsara, typo berserakan, kuasa mutlak di tangan authors a.k.a newbi gak tahu diri,judul gak nyambung ama cerita, nggak maksud bashing chara, tuntutan peran, harap makhlum. dan berbagai hal yang bisa bikin anda penyakitan. Hati-hati ya….:)

**Fanfic ini murni karya kami. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan yang lain.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED**

Dan malam pun benar-benar datang. Menghadirkan serentetan nestapa bagi dua sejoli berbeda rupa. Sang Earl Namikaze memasang tuxedo-nya dengan asal-asalan dan segera turun ke lantai pesta. Begitu pula gadis cantik dengan surai indigo yang ia kepang ekor kuda. Nona satu ini turun ke lantai pesta dengan tergesa usai mematut diri depan kaca.

"Kyaaa… Earl Namikaze memang sempurna. Memakai baju apapun selalu tampan."

"Benar. Earl Namikaze memang luar biasa"

Beberapa gadis bangsawan mulai mengerubungi pemuda bermata biru meneduhkan itu sembari melontarkan sapaan beserta pujian. Naruto hanya menanggapi mereka dengan senyuman. Sadar jika setiap formalitas yang mereka lakukan merupakan tuntutan setiap bangsawan.

'Inilah mengapa aku benci pesta. Aku harus bertingkah baik di depan penjilat-penjilat ini. Ukh.. menjijikkan.' Pikir naruto

Dilain sudut, hinata terdiam memandangi gerak-gerik setiap bangsawan. Napasnya terlihat sulit karena ia terpaksa memakai korset. Yah, untuk jaga-jaga jika nanti ada yang mengajaknya turun ke lantai dansa. Tentu saja ia tidak mau jika nantinya ia diteriaki 'wanita urakan'. Matanya mengerling ke kanan dan ke kiri. Selanjutnya dia menatap meja tempat makanan dan minuman dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

'Cih! Pesta yang benar-benar memuakkan. Kenapa para bangsawan brengsek itu juga ada disini? Sialan!' batin hinata

Pesta ini tidak ada artinya bagi naruto dan hinata. Namun, pesta ini sangat berarti untuk bangsawan namikaze. Selain untuk mempererat hubungan kerja dengan bangsawan lain, pesta ini juga bertujuan untuk mencarikan calon istri naruto. Ah.. sekali dayung dua pulau terlampaui.

"Tuan dan nyonya yang terhormat, kami mempunyai satu acara yang istimewa. Kami menamai permainan ini 'mencari pasangan'. Permainannya cukup mudah. Lampu dimatikan, para istri bersembunyi, dan para suami akan mencari hanya dengan sebatang lilin. Untuk yang belum menikah atau bertunangan, kalian bisa mencari pasangan dulu." Jelas Lord Namikaze, Minato, yang disambut gembira seluruh tamu undangan. Bahkan beberapa pemuda mulai modar-mandir mencari pasangan..

"Ayolah sayang, segera cari pasangan" bujuk kushina pada naruto

"Haah… baiklah.." sahut naruto. Setelah ia pergi, minato mendatangi kushina dan tertawa pelan.

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil? Anak kita itu seperti tidak tertarik pada perempuan saja" gumam minato yang langsung mendapat deathglare dan cubitan dari kushina.

"Enak saja! Putraku hanya belum jatuh cinta. Lagipula disini ada banyak gadis cantik. kau lihat minato, ada Lady Sakura, Lady Ino, Lady Tenten, Lady Karin, Lady Tayuya, Lady Sara, Lady… ya ampun, banyak sekali anak gadis yang belum bertunangan." Celoteh kushina

"Hei, lihat.. dia hanya berputar-putar di tengah ruangan" ujar minato sambil menunjuk naruto yang berjalan sembari celingukan ke sana kemari. Ya, naruto memang sedang mencari seseorang. Satu-satunya gadis yang berani menamparnya. Sayangnya tanpa ia ketahui, gadis itu telah menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur.

**Hinata POV**

Bagus sekali. Lord Namikaze membuat sebuah permainan aneh dan membuatku bisa keluar dari ruangan busuk itu. Ya, Ruangan busuk karana semua bangsawan brengsek itu ada di sana. Melihat wajah-wajah itu membuatku ingin mencakarnya. Sial- eh? Ruangan apa ini? Seingatku tadi, yang aku masuki adalah perpustakaan. Lalu ada pintu yang terbuka dan aku masuk. Setelah itu.. emm.. aku memasuki sebuah lorong gelap dan entah kemana lagi hingga aku sampai di ruang redup yang sangat luas ini.

Ruangan apa ini? Seperti sebuah aula tapi bukan. Ada jeruji besi seperti tempat tahanan bawah tanah yang mengelilingi ruangan ini. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau di tengah kediaman namikaze ada ruangan sebesar ini. Aneh.. hanya itu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan ruangan penuh simbol ini. Untuk apa bangasawan namikaze membangun ruangan ini?

TAP… TAP… TAP… suara langkah kakiku menggema.

"Grrr" tiba-tiba terdengar suara geraman hewan. Tapi sangat lemah. Ada di sudut ruangan dan aku tak bisa melihatnya,Terlalu gelap. Hewan itu berlari sambil menggeram. Tidak besar, mungkin seukuran kucing. Entahlah, tidak begitu jelas. TLUUK… eh? Barusan aku menendang.. apel? Ada bekas gigitan kecilnya. Hewan itu keluar. Ternyata seekor musang berwarna orange… kyaa.. lucu seka- DEG! B-berekor Sembilan?! Tunggu… aku pasti salah lihat. Tidak mungkin ada hewan seperti itu.

"Graa? Grrr"

Dia kelihatan tidak berbahaya. Aku pun berjongkok dan mengulurkan apel yang kupegang padanya. Dia memandang apelnya lalu memandangku dengan tatapan berbinar. Kyaa… dia benar-benar manis. Kuulurkan satu tanganku yang lain dan membelainya. Hewan kecil itu cukup menikmatinya. Dia semakin mendekat padaku. Ah.. rasanya aku betah berada di sini.

.

.

.

Malam merangkak semakin cepat. Tak terasa acara demi acara lewat. Kini sang Earl Namikaze tangah terduduk lesu pasca diomeli sang ibu. Ya, karena yang dicarinya tidak ketemu, naruto tidak memilih siapapun. Maka gagallah rencana Rose Lady agar anaknya memilih pasangan hidupnya sendiri. Sementara Lord Namikaze tetap santai dan tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"GYAAAAA!" terdengar suara orang menjerit dengan histeris. Semua tamu undangan terkejut. Tak terkecuali naruto

"Suara itu dari perpustakaan" gumamnya

"Apa?" Tanya minato. Namun naruto tak menggubrisnya dan langsung berlari menuju asal suara. Kushina berusaha menenangkan para tamu undangan. Sementara minato melesat ke luar ruangan. CEKLEK..

"Ada ap- ASTAGA!" minato yang awalnya tenang langsung melonjak kaget mendapati sesosok mayat berlumuran darah. Mayat itu wanita. Dan keadaannya sangat mengerikan. Matanya melotot ketakutan, wajahnya sudah tak bisa di kenali, setiap inci tubuhnya mengalirkan darah segar akibat bekas luka sobekan. Naruto mondar-mandir di samping mayat itu. Sesekali alisnya bertaut tanda ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Apa yang telah terjadi?" minato bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto masih diam memandangi mayat wanita itu. Sampai akhirnya petugas keamanan datang dan memeriksa mayat itu.

"Tuan Namikaze, apa saja yang anda ketahui tentang pembunuhan ini?" Tanya kepala petugas keamanan-Shikaku Nara-pada minato yang hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku dan putraku segera datang saat mendengar teriakan. Lalu kami hanya menjumpai mayat ini" terang minato

"Jelas dia tewas dibunuh. Dan menurut penelusuran kami, gadis ini di bunuh oleh orag dalam. Mengingat ketatnya pengamanan yang ada di kediaman Anda, mustahil ada orang luar yang bisa menyusup" jelas shikaku

"Kalaupun orang dalam, siapa? Semua maid-ku ada di ruang pesta, semua koki ada di dapur sebelah kanan ruang pesta, sedangkan pekerja kebun serta kusir kuliburkan hari ini."

"Baiklah, mayat ini akan kami bawa untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut"

"Tolong sembunyikan masalah ini. Aku tidak ingin ada orang luar yang tahu"

"Tentu, Tuan Namikaze"

Percakapan itu membuat praduga di kepala naruto tersambung. Matanya melirik rak buku yang menempel di dinding, kemudian memandang mayat itu"

'Hinata, satu-satunya orang yang tidak ada sejak pesta di mulai. Mungkinkah dia…? Mayat ini…" pikir naruto. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, naruto segera bergegas keluar dan menuju kamar hinata. Sesampainya di sana, naruto langsung menggebrak pintunya.

"Apa ada orang di dalam?!" gertak naruto

Tak ada jawaban. Langsung saja naruto dobrak pintu itu dan BUKK…

"Awww!" naruto memekik sambil memegangi pelipis kirinya yang dihantam benda tumpul. KLOTAKK… tongkat kayu yang baru saja menyentuh pelipis naruto, merosot dari tangan si empunya.

"Ma-maaf. Sa-saya kira anda pe-penjahat. M-maaf~" hinata mencicit. Ia sangat hafal bagaimana murid asuhannya akan marah jika menjumpai sedikit kesalahan sekalipun. Dan hinata dengan berani memukul Earl Namikaze. Kira-kira hukuman apa yang akan ia terima?

"Hinata?! Syukurlah.. kupikir kau mayat itu.." ujar naruto lega. Hinata tercengang.

"Mayat?"

"Oh, kau tidak tahu.. barusan di temukan mayat wanita di perpustakaan. Fisiknya mirip dirimu, hanya saja lebih pendek. Dan ada sesuatu yang berbeda antara dirinya dan dirimu." Jelas naruto

"Tentu saja. Rambutku berwarna indigo" sahut hinata tanpa tergagap. Jika saja saat itu naruto memandang hinata, dia pasti melihat seringaian hinata yang bertengger selama dua detik.

"Ah, benar. Warna rambutnya coklat. Dan kemana saja kau selama pesta?"

"S-saya tidak suka pesta. M-maaf, s-saya tadi.." hinata tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Kabur ke kamar dan tidur dengan penampilan asal-asalan begini?" Tanya naruto sambil menunjuk rambut hinata yang acak-acakan. BLUSSH… pipi hinata merona.

"Eh.. m-maaf"

"Haaiih… kenapa kau selalu meminta maaf?! Sudahlah.. aku ada urusan lain.. selamat tidur hinata"

CKLEK..

"Selamat tidur, Tuan Muda Naruto. Semoga saja mimpimu indah.. ya, semoga" hinata bergumam angkuh. Sementara naruto yang masih bersandar pada dinding kamar hinata hanya bergumam pelan,

"Lalu siapa yang membuka ruanganku? Tidak mungkin mayat itu, tidak mungkin juga orang di rumah ini. Hinata… bagaimana kau bisa tahu letak perbedaanmu dengan mayat itu? Kau tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini… karena kau mencurigaimu, hinata." Setelah itu naruto pergi.

Hinata beranjak ke tempat tidurnya. Disibakkannya selimut yang ada dan menyembullah kepala hewan berwarna oranye dari baliknya. Hinata langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di samping hewan itu seraya mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Hewan itu melenguh pelan.

"Tidur yang nyenyak kyuubi. Kau pasti lelah" ujar hinata.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

.

.

.

A/N:

Ehem.. test.. test.. Ahahaha *ketawa nista.. bagaimana, sudah terasa mistery-nya? Atau malah minna-chan udah pada bisa nebak? O.O gomenne.. kami masih newbie (alasan). Bener kog~ kami masih sangat labil dan butuh dukungan. Gampang seneng pas dapat review dan gampang susah kalau tak dapat..T_T

Yah, abaikan yang itu. Kami suka menulis. Jadi, kami akan terus menulis dan berusaha semampu kami agar karya kami ini pantas dijadikan bacaan. Oh, iya, authors udah update kilatkan? Miyuko merengek habis-habisan pada papa minato supaya di pinjamin (?) jurus hiraishin lho. Mami chairo juga berusaha keras nuntasin chapter ini. Jadi kami minta saran dan kritik atas kerja keras kami…:D tapi untuk chapter depan mungkin agak lama. soalnya kami fokus ke ulangan dan tugas-tugas yang buanyak banget. sabar yach...:)

Ano-ano… tolong kasih tahu genre apa yang cocok setelah minna-chan baca ini. Terus, miyuko mau tanya tentang NHFD, NHDD, NHTD, ama event-event naruhina lainnya itu dilangsungkan tanggal berapa aja?

**Terima kasih** kami sampaikan untuk:

**Livy-senpai,** atas saran-sarannya, kami terbantu banget lho…:D maaf kalau belum bisa nerapin semuanya. Miyuko dan chairo masih belajar.

**Guest-san, Lawliet-san, Yukimura-san, Hinata lover-san, Koga-san, MORPH-san** : ini sudah update. Salam kenal semua…:)

Trus buat yang **fav, follow** dan juga **silent readers**…

Yosh! Tetep semangatin miyuko dan chairo ya. See you in the next chap!

**NHL KEEP STAY COOL**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Killer fox punya twin namikaze

Rate : T

Genre : mystery & romance

Pair : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Warning : AU, OOC, fanfic gado-gado, genre campur aduk, alur bolak-balik bikin sengsara, typo berserakan, kuasa mutlak di tangan authors a.k.a newbi gak tahu diri,judul gak nyambung ama cerita, dan berbagai hal yang bisa bikin anda penyakitan. Hati-hati ya….:)

**Fanfic ini murni karya kami. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan yang lain.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**SAY "HELLO" TO THE HELL**

Gadis tiga belas tahun itu berjalan menyusuri koridor yang temaram. Matanya sibuk memeriksa kukunya yang lentik sambil sesekali meniupnya pelan. Permainan yang baru dimulai membawanya menjauhi ruang pesta. Ia tak merasa ada yang salah, toh Lord Namikaze tidak membatasi area untuk bersembunyi, bukan? Lagipula Konohamaru-pasangannya-pasti akan mencarinya.

"Perpustakaan?" gumamnya pelan. Gadis itu berpikir sebentar. Kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk dan menjadikannya tempat persembunyian. Ia terkikik ketika memikirkan Konohamaru yang kalang kabut mencarinya. Naïf, ia bahkan tak tahu jika konohamaru tengah bermesraan dengan Moegi-salah satu teman seangkatannya.

Wajah yang awalnya berseri-seri itu kontan memudar. Berganti dengan raut keterkejutan saat menemukan pemilik mata yang sama dengannya. Dadanya serasa bergemuruh saat melihat senyum lembut itu. Campuran rasa beralah dan perasaan tersaingi kembali hadir.

"Kau…"

"Halo… Hanabi."

.

.

.

"Minggir, Jidat! Ini tempatku!"

"Enak saja! Aku yang duluan, Ino-pig!"

"Huuuh… memangnya siapa yang akan mencarimu, Lady Sakura?" Ino menekankan suaranya di akhir kalimat dengan nada meremehkan.

"Berisik! Pasti akan ada yang mencariku. Mungkin Mr. Sabaku, Mr. Akasuna, Mr. Uchiha, atau malah Earl Namikaze." Sakura tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Ino melengos.

"Mimpi sana, Jidat! Bilang saja kau tak punya pasangan. Paling-paling yang mencarimu itu, Lee, anaknya Tuan Maito Guy yang aneh itu." Ino tertawa geli.

"Cih… memangnya kau sendiri punya pasangan, Ino-pig?!" balas Sakura dengan wajah merah padam.

"Khukhukhu… tentu saja. Tuan Sai tak akan bisa menolak pesonaku."

"Pfffth… hahaha… jadi kau yang ngajak duluan, pig? Kheh… memalukan!"

Kali ini Ino yang merah padam menahan emosi.

Sementara para Lady itu sibuk adu mulut, Shikamaru Nara dan Temari Sabaku malah sibuk memandangi bulan dari bangku taman yang ada di halaman tengah.

"Bukannya aku harus sembunyi dan kau mencari, Shikamaru?"

"Ck… itu merepotkan. Begini jauh lebih baik." jawabnya sambil berbaring dipangkuan Temari.

"Dasar…" Temari tersenyum saat mengatakannya.

.

.

.

Hanabi yang awalnya terkejut, kembali memasang wajah angkuh.

"Lama tidak bertemu… kakak. Tampaknya kau menghidupi dirimu dengan bekerja sebagai Governess? Hebat betul. Sayang sekali ayah mengusirmu dari Klan Hyuuga, kan, kak Hinata?" Hanabi tersenyum meremehkan pada gadis enam belas tahun yang duduk dengan anggun seraya memangku hewan yang mirip dengan kucing, berwarna oranye, dengan Sembilan ekor.

"B-begitulah. A-aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi H-Hanabi." Hinata masih tersenyum lembut.

"Puh… sayangnya aku muak melihatmu. Kau tahu kak Hinata? Delapan tahun hidupku terasa damai tanpa kehadirannmu. Jadi sebaiknya tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini. Oh… aku hampir lupa untuk mengingatkanmu tentang beberapa hal. Kau bukan lagi anggota Klan Hyuuga. Dan sebagai seorang Governess, harusnya kau tahu tata cara memanggil seseorang yang derajatnya lebih tinggi darimu. Karenanya, berterimakasihlah padaku yang telah mengampunimu. Mulai sekarang dan untuk seterusnya, panggil aku 'Heiress Hyuuga'!"

"B-baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Terimakasih sudah mengampuniku. S-selamat tinggal Heiress Hyuuga." Hinata melangkah pergi, tetap dengan senyum lembutnya. Namun, kali ini ia keluar sendirian, tanpa makhluk orange berekor Sembilan.

BLAMM…

"Good bye… and say 'hello' to the hell, Hanabi."

Hinata menyeringai, dan teriakan yang memekakkan telinga terdengar ke seluruh penjuru Namikaze Residence.

FLASH BACK : OFF

Minato POV

Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kejadian seperti ini bisa terjadi. Pembunuhan? Dikediamanku? Apa-apaan! Terlebih yang terbunuh adalah anggota dari klan Hyuuga. Apa ada yang lebih buruk dari ini? Tentu, kedatangan Lord Hyuuga jauh lebih buruk.

Kulirik Kushina yang tampak pucat dan Naruto yang entah sedang memikirkan apa, juga wajah-wajah serius dari Hiashi Hyuuga dan Shikaku Nara.

Menurut keterangan Shikaku, mayat tersebut dikenali sebagai Hanabi Hyuuga. Pernyataan tersebut diperkuat oleh laporan dari Hiashi karena putrinya tidak pulang sejak semalam. Masih kuingat bagaimana Kushina mencoba menenangkan para tamu dan untungnya, mereka percaya tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tentu saja aku tak mau masalah ini sampai ke telinga publik.

"Jadi siapa pelakunya?" tanyaku

"Yang pasti dia adalah orangdalam. Dari hasil penyelidikan, teriakan korban berlangsung saat para tamu telah kembali ke ruang pesta. Selain Hanabi, apa ada orang yang tak kembali ke pesta?" terang Shikaku, diakhiri dengan pertanyaan yang mungkin akan menunjukkan titik terang. Bagaimana pun juga aku ingin masalah ini segera berakhir. Berurusan dengan Hyuuga bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Mereka rumit dan sulit dipahami. Kaku, keras dan sangat menjunjung tinggi adat memang.

"Hmm… kemarin malam aku tak melihat Miss Amelavend." Gumam Kushina tiba-tiba. Setelah kupikir, gadis pemalu itu memang tak terlihat. Tapi apa iya dia pelakunya? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Lagipula apa hubungan gadis itu dengan Hanabi Hyuuga? Aku bahkan ragu mereka saling kenal.

"Dia tidak mungkin pelakunya." Baik, yang tadi itu bukan suaraku. Hanya saja seseorang yang mirip denganku yang bicara, Naruto.

"Maaf, Earl Namikaze, tapi kami harus tetap memeriksanya." Tegas Shikaku. Naruto mendecih dan Kushina menghela napas.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Hiashi yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara. Namun belum sempat merespon, Naruto kembali menyahut.

"Biar aku saja yang memanggilnya." Ujarnya lantas pergi. Kushina memandangku dan aku balas memandangnya, tak lupa dengan senyum penuh arti. Rasanya Kushina mengerti apa yang kupikirkan dan dia pun memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Syukurlah, putraku masih normal" diam-diam aku bersyukur dalam hati.

END OF MINATO POV

NARUTO POV

Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Cih… ini benar-benar membingungkan. Tidak mungkin Hinata pelakunya, aku yakin itu. Tapi bagaimana Hinata tahu letak perbedaannya dengan mayat itu? Oh, tunggu dulu. Aku tadi bilang perbedaan ya? Benar juga. Aku pernah mengira kalau mayat itu adalah Hinata. Kenapa? Karena mata mereka sama. Astaga, itu dia! Berarti kemungkinan…

"Hinata!" pikiranku buyar karena melihat Hinata yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Jadi sebelum ia pergi, kuputuskan untuk memanggilnya.

"Ah… Tu-Tuan Muda…" seperti biasa ia menjawab dengan gugup dan senyum malu-malu. Hmm.. manis. Uh.. oh.. tidak, tidak Naruto… kau adalah bangsawan terhormat. Jadi kau tidak boleh gampang terpesona.

Dengan langkah tenang dan wajah serius, aku mendekatinya-yang dengan sabar menungguku di depan jendela kamar. Hanya ada satu hal yang ingin kupastikan.

"Hinata…"

"Y-ya Tuan Muda?"

"Kau… Hyuuga bukan?"

Senyum itu lenyap dari wajahnya. Sejenak ia terdiam dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk-membuatku tak dapat melihat sorot matanya.

"Aku tidak kenal." Akhirny ia menjawab, dengan nada dingin dan terkesan cuek. Malah tidak peduli.

"Tapi, matamu itu…"  
DRUUGG… ia menghentakkan sebelah kakinya, lantas mendongak-menatapku dengan pandangan nyalang.

"Peduli apa kau?!" teriaknya.

Sontak aku terkejut. Namun tak kutunjukkankarena aku masih memasang wajah datar. Dengan keangkuhanku sebagai bangsawan, kutatap balik matanya dengan intens.

"Dimana sopan santunmu, Miss? Kau berani melawanku?" aku mendesis, mencoba menakutinya. Hasilnya? Dia mundur teratur hingga separuh punggungnya menyentuh tembok samping jendela-separuhnya lagi menyentuh jendela. Kemudian dia menunduk dalam dengan muka merah padam lalu dia berkata-tepatnya mencicit seperti tikus kecil.

"Ma-maafkan aku Tuan Muda."

Tanpa menjawab, kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya dan…

BRAAK… kutinjukan tanganku tepat di dinding samping kepalanya. Dia tersentak, gugup dan takut. Tapi aku tak peduli.

"Tidak sampai kau menjawab dengan jujur." Tegasku.

"Kau Hyuuga, bukan?"

"Bukan."

"Tatap mataku saat kau menjawab!"

SREET… ia menurut-mengangkat wajah dan menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Bukan. Bukan lagi" jawabnya dengan senyum masam. Matanya berkabut, diliputi oleh amarah dan kebencian. Aku tak pernah melihat Hinata seperti ini. Jadi ini sosok aslinya? Jadi benar dia pelakunya?

"Bukan. Aku juga bukan pelakunya." Tiba-tiba ia berkata, seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Benarkah?"

"Y-ya." Gugup lagi? Lucu.

"Yakin?"

"Y-yakin." Merah mukanya.

"Kau tidak bohong?"

"A-aku tidak bohong." Semakin merah.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat gugup?"

"itu… itu…"

"Hmm?"

"T-tuan Muda terlalu de-dekat."

"Oh, ya?"

Aku menyeringai. Senang sekali menggoda Hinata. Dia imut kalau terdesak. Jadi semakain kucondongkan tubuhku padanya. Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Hei… 1 cm lagi kau mendekat, kucabik-cabik mukamu itu, Baka-sama"

Yakin seratus persen itu bukan suara Hinata. Meski terdengar datar dan penuh anncaman, suara itu terdengar seperti suara laki-laki dewasa! Tapi siapa?

Kupandang Hinata yang juga tampak terkejut. Lho? Apa itu yang ada di pundaknya?

TUING… TUING… TUING… kuperhatikan benda oranye yang bergerak-gerak di leher Hinata. Apa itu ekor? Hah, Sembilan? Eh, tidak mungkin. Itu… dia...

DEG… DEG… DEG… dengan jantung berdebar, kuarahkan bola mataku untuk menatap ke depan. Dan kulihat… hewan mirip kucing (?) balas menatapku dengan seringainya.

"KYUUBI!" teriakku… refleks berikutnya adalah menarik Hinata agar menjauh dari rubah ganas itu.

BRUUK… agak sakit ketika kepala Hinata menubruk dadaku. Entahlah dengannya. Yang penting ia bisa terlepas dari rubah 'tidak jinak' itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi ya, Baka-sama."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Bagaimana kau bisa keluar?! Dan sjak kapan?"

"Nona itu yang membebaskanku, sejak ia menemukanku di ruang rahasiamu-tepatnya perpustakaan." Kyuubi menjawab dengan enteng sambil berjalan bolak-balik di bingkai jendela kamar Hinata.

"Eh?" segera saja kulempar pertanyaan pada Hinata yang masih kupeluk erat-erat. Tunggu dulu… kupeluk?

BLUUSH… mukaku memerah tapi Hinata lebih merah. Pelan-pelan kulepaskan pelukanku dan membiarkannya berdiri tegak. Dapat kudengar Kyuubi bersiul-siul aneh. Tapi ini bukan saat yangtepat untuk ber-blushing ria. Ini masalah serius.

"Hinata, bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya? Kenapa pula kau membebaskannya? Mengapa ia terlihat jinak kepadamu?!" demi menyembunyikan salah tingkah (?), kuserang Hinata dengan pertanyaan beruntun.

"Salahkan saja Dewa yang menciptakanku terlampau manis." Potong Kyuubi.

Rasanya ada keringat sebesar kacang Almond yang menuruni kepalaku ketika mendengar jawabannya. Perhatiaaanku teralih pada Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Dengan gerakan kaku, ia menoleh dan menatap Kyuubi.

"K-kau bisa bicara?"

"…"

"…"

"Kyaa… i-imut!"

Sekarang aku merasa rahangku jatuh. Hewan buas itu dibilang imut? What the hell! Dia bahkan pernah membunuh beberapa pelayan karena mereka tak sengaja tersasar ke ruanganku. Mungkin memang benar aku harus memperbaiki pintu masuknya. Haah… untunglah Ayah tak tahu perihal tentang itu. Bisa-bisa dia membunuhku. Eh… jadi kesimpulannya… Hinata... Hyuuga… Kyuubi… apa pelakunya… KYUUBI?!

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Fuuh… akhirnya bisa update juga. Aiih.. udah mau ulangan nich minna-chan. Do'a in kami dapat nilai bagus ya. Apa kami kelamaan update? Gomen… soalnya kami masih kerjain chapter mendatang. Wokeh.. kami masih mengaharapkan review dari minna-chan. Makasih dah baca ni fic. Kami sangat mengahargai apresiasi kalian. Jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Maaf gak bisa balas riview. Yang jelas kami sangat senang atas pendapat kalian. Bye-bye…

Salam hangat dari kami… M & C…:D

**NHL KEEP STAY COOL**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Killer fox punya twin namikaze

Rate : T

Genre : Mystery & Romance

Pair : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Warning : AU, OOC, fanfic gado-gado, genre campur aduk, **alur bolak-balik bikin sengsara**, typo berserakan, kuasa mutlak di tangan authors a.k.a newbi gak tahu diri,judul gak nyambung ama cerita, dan berbagai hal yang bisa bikin anda penyakitan. Hati-hati ya….:)

**Fanfic ini murni karya kami. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan yang lain.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**BEATS FROM FALLEY OF THE END**

**NARUTO POV**

"Yihaa!" kuda putihku terpacu semakin cepat. Melesat semakin dalam ke hutan lebat. Masa bodoh jika ayah dan pasukannya mengira aku tersesat. Lagi pula mana ada berburu dengan satu batalion pasukan? Kenapa tidak suruh pemburu di seluruh kota di bawa sekalian? Aku yakin ayah sedang kalang kabut mencariku. Biar saja. Dia tak akan menemukanku. Karena kami sudah terpisah sejak dua hari yang lalu. Dan aku tak menyangka hutan kematian ini begitu luas. Ya, sejauh ini berjalan, aku belum juga menemukan batas.

Sampai akhirnya sesuatu yang tabu membuatku penasaran. Sesuatu berbulu lebat dan berwarna oranye menyembul dari balik pepohonan. Oh,, ya ampun, setelah kuamati dengan jelas, benda ituadalah ekor. Dan dibeberapa tempat, menyembul pula benda-benda seperti itu. Terdengar dengkuran halus pertanda hewan-hewan-yang entah bentuknya seperti apa-ini tengah tertidur. Nyaliku menciut. Harimau pasti mati terkena racun herbal buatanku. Tapi hewan ini-kuduga- empat kali lebih besar daripada harimau. Dan jumlahnya sekitar Sembilan ekor. Jumlah panahku tidak mencukupi-bahkan untuk membius. Ini kali pertama aku ragu pada racunku.

NORMAL POV

Pemuda bangsawan itu menghela nafas. Akhirnya ia bertekad pergi dari tempat itu. Melepas buruan langkanya dengan berat hati. Tapi itu adalah pilihan yang cukup bagus. Karena ekor hewan yang ia jumpai bukan milik beberapa hewan. Melainkan milik satu hewan bertubuh puluhan kali lebih besar dari pada kuda putihnya. Makhluk mitologi yang muncul setiap enam ratus enam puluh enam tahun sekali. Dan dari arah yng berlawanan dengan Naruto, para putra bangsawan lain lain siap menyerang hewan ganas itu bersama masing-masing pasukannya. Saling berebut buruan super besar itu. Bukan karena ukurannya. Melainkan kekuatannya.

.

.

.

"Buang Naruto!" untuk kesekian kalinya, dalam perjalanan pulang ke kediaman Namikaze, Minato menyuruh putranya agar membuang hewan-entah apa jenisnya-itu dengan tidak sabar. Sementara Naruto menunggangi kudanya dengan angkuh seolah tak ada yang bicara dengannya. Tangan kanannya memegangi tali kekang kuda dan tangan kirinya menenteng jeruji besi ukuran 50 x 50 cm dengan kain hitam menutupi seluruh permukaanya. Makhluk di dalamnya masih setia menggeram dan memberontak. Ya,, dialah makhluk yang Naruto kira ada banyak, beberapa waktu yang lalu. Makhluk itu memang menyusut dan terlihat sangat lucu tapi liar serta ganas. Graakk… Graak…

"Naruto, sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkan Ayahmu? Cepat buang hewan itu!"

"Paman Iruka, ambilkan aku daging." Ujar Naruto, sengaja mengabaikan ayahnya. Mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud Tuan Muda-nya, Iruka langsung mengambil potongan daging mentah dari tas punggungnya. Ia turun dari kuda dan memberikan tiga potong daging pada Naruto.

"Hentikan! Jangan memberinya makanan lagi! Kau tidak tahu hewan apa itu!" gertak Minato.

"Ayah yang tidak tahu! Ayah kan belum pernah melihat hewan ini." Gerutu Naruto. Baiklah, ia tidak sedang marah. Dia sedang merajuk. Bagaimana pun seorang ayah tak pernah main-main ketika membentak. Karena itu Naruto lebih suka merengek pada ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan hewan itu pada ayah." Minato mulai melunak.

"Baiklah, asal ayah berjanji untuk membiarkanku memelihara hewan ini."

"Tidak seimbang! Terlalu sedikit keuntungan yang ayah dapat."

"Ya sudah… lupakan saja semuanya. Aku berubah pikiran."

Dan akhirnya Minato lah yang mengalah.

.

.

.

**Sssshh…** suara pasir yang merayap di atas tanah menimbulkan berisik. Meskipun begitu, monster incarannya tidak merasa terusik. Si empunya pasir tersenyum sinis kepada seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang menyalahi hukum gravitasi itu. Seolah berkata 'Kau-kalah-start-Mr. Chicken.' Sementara pemuda yang diremehkan hanya mendengus kesal sembari mengaktifkan mata sharingannya, pertanda tak mau menyerah. Di sudut lain, pemuda berambut klimis masih menampakkan senyum palsunya dan terus bersikap tenang walau di dalam hati dia mencak-mencak karena kalah cepat.

Pasir milik bangsawan Sabaku-sebut saja Gaara-itu telah menyelimuti tubuh sang monster dan** GREEPPSS…** pasir itu hanya menangkap udara kosong. Monster yang mereka kira telah terlelap itu, ternyata telah berlari dengan dengan tubuh mengecil seukuran kuda. Bergegas, bangsawan Shimura-sebut saja Sai-lekas menggambar seekor cheetah di atas gulungan kanvas dan …** BOOFFTH..** dia langsung melaju bersama cheetahnya dan meninggalkan sang bawahan-Yakumo- yang sibuk melukis sesuatu di papan kanvas.

"Arah jam 2. Serbu dari kanan. Desak ke kiri. Gunakan bom kertas kalau perlu." Ujar bangsawan Uchiha-sebut saja Sasuke-pada bawahannya.

"Tentu… tentu…" sahut Suigetsu dengan santai.

"CK… Uchiha brengsek! 'Dia' milikku! Monster ini juga milikku!" geram Gaara. Ia juga melesat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Karena terlalu emosi. Beberapa pohon yang diinjaknya tumbang. Membuat keributan yang membuat lari si monster menjadi semakin cepat. Beberapa serangan diluncurkan oleh Sai, Sasuke dan Gaara hanya dihindari oleh monster ekor Sembilan itu. Sama sekali tak ada serangan balik. Mengingat monster itu sangat kuat, semua jadi heran.

'Apa maunya? Mengajakku bermain petak umpet?' pikir Sai kegeraman.

Monster itu berubah menjadi semakin kecil. Kali ini seukuran kucing dan larinya bertambah cepat. Ketiga bangsawan terhormat telah kewalahan. Serangan dan jebakan yang mereka lancarkan hanya mengenai udara kosong-terkadang tersasar ke arah para rival. Kelihatannya makhluk mitologi itu sedang keranjingan ingin bermain setelah 666 tahun di kurung tanpa teman. Yah, begitulah hal di pikirkan si monster.

Dari kejauhan Naruto berjalan sambil makan merah dan menuntun kudanya dengan santai. Sementara dari arah berlawanan, monster kecil itu berlari dengan gesit. Kemudian dengan sekuat teanga menghentikan larinya tepat di depan Naruto. pemuda itu melongo hingga menjatuhkan apel merah yang di makannya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama si monster menyambar apel itu dan memakannya dengan lahap. Naruto tak kehabisan akal. Diambilnya kerangka besi yang menggantung di kudanya dan mengurung hewan itu dengan mudah. Garis bawahi kata 'Dengan Mudah', agar kalian ingat bagaimana para putra bangsawan lain mati-matian menangkapnya.

"Jadi begitu, hewan-hewan berekor orange yang tadi kulihat itu kau… Hmm… buruan terbesar seumur hidupku." Gumam Naruto pada monster yang menggeram kesal di kandang kecil itu.

"Naruto! berikan monster itu padaku!" peritah Sasuke sambil berjalan terseok-seok dengan baju compang-camping. Naruto sweatdrop.

"Tidak! Hewan itu milikku. Berikan padaku Naruto." sergah Gaara yang berusaha keluar dari gundukan pasirnya dengan susah payah layaknya zombie. Sai menyahut dari bali daun dan pepohonan yang rubuh.

"Ugh… bukan! Monster itu… punyaku… Naruto…" rintihnya dengan tangan yang menyembul dan melambai lemah. Baiklah… kali ini Naruto jawdrop. Tak habis pikir, hanya untuk menangkap monster ekor Sembilan yang kini ada ditangannya, ketiga rivalnya sampai terlihat begitu mengenaskan. Naruto tersenyum meremehkan. Jarang-jarang kan bisa menggoda para rival yang super duper menyebalkan itu.

"Oh, jadi kalian saling bekerja sama untuk menangkap hewan ini ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak!" cetus Sasuke, Gaara dan Sai bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak bekerja sama dengan salah satu dari kalian. Hewan ini mutlak milikku!" sahut Naruto dengan nada posessif. Ia segera menaiki kudanya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertatih mengenaskan, Gaara yang masih meronta dengan pasirnya dan Sai yang lambaian tangannya mulai melambat.

.

.

.

Earl Namikaze masih berkutat dengan segala macam pikiran yang ada di otaknya. Sementara Hinata malah sibuk membelai kepala dan tubuh Kyuubi yang ada di pelukannya. Sampai suara langkah-langkah kaki dari ujung koridor menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Lord Namikaze muncul, disusul Lord Hyuuga serta Rose Lady dan Mr. Shikaku. Naruto refleks bergerak ke samping Hinata, mencoba menutupi Kyuubi yang bergelayut di punggung gadis itu.

"Kyuubi, jangan turun dari situ dan diamlah!" perintah Naruto yang ditanggapi dengan dengusan kasar.

Suasana makin menegang saat Minato, Hiashi, Kushina dan Shikaku berada tepat di depan mereka. Minato dan Kushina mengernyitkan dahi tatkala memikirkan apa yang di perbuat anak semata wayangnya ini, sehingga Naruto berdiri dengan gelisah di samping Hinata dengan jarak sedekat itu. Naruto masih cengengesan dengan keringat dingin membasahi punggunggnya. Hiashi dan Shikaku memandang Hinata dengan tatapan mengintimidasi sedangkan Hinata menatap balik dengan pandangan datar.

'A-apa…? Kenapa aku baru sadar. Mata mereka sama. Mungkinkah Hinata… putri pertama Hiashi?' tanya Minato dalam hati.

"Hinata… kheh, sudah kuduga kalau kau yang membunuh Hanabi!" geram Hiashi.

Seolah bukan tuduhan yang dilontarkan padanya, Hinata masih memandang Hiashi dengan datar. Bibirnya terbuka lalu menutup kembali, sedikit bergetar, lalu tipis. Senyum tulus yang tak menyentuh matanya sendiri.

"Maaf Tuan. Saya Hanya governess baru di sini. Jadi saya tidak mengenal orang yang anda maksud." Sahut Hinata tanpa melepas senyum palsunya.

"Jangan pura-pura Hinata. Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau lupa padaku dan Hanabi."

"Memangnya Tuan ini siapa? Kenapa Tuan seolah-olah mengenal saya?" tantang Hinata. Senyumnya makin lebar.

Muka Hiashi memerah. Tak sanggup jika harus mengaku sebagai ayah yang telah membuang putrinya.

"Jangan berbelit-belit Hinata. Kau tahu siapa aku dan adikmu, Hanabi. Jadi cepatlah mengaku!"

Baiklah, sekarang senyum Hinata lenyap tak tersisa. Setelah menistakan dan membuangnya dari keluarga Hyuuga, pria paruh baya itu mengaku-ngaku mengenalnya. Mengingat bagaimana Hiashi-ayah kandungnya- merendahkan keberadaannya, membandingkan kelemahannya dengan kehebatan Hanabi, kemudian mengusirnya dari keluarga Hyuuga dengan tidak terhormat, dan membawa malapetaka yang sesungguhnya bagi hidupnya, Hinata merasa jijik.

'Lemah, tidak berguna! Lihat Hanabi, dia lebih cocok menjadi satu-satunya Heiress Hyuuga.'

'Dasar sial! Kau mempermalukanku.'

'Hinata… menyingkirlah! Kau tidak dibutuhkan disini.'

'Mengacalah brengsek! Ratapi betapa buruknya dirimu!'

Terlintas ucapan-ucapan Hiashi ketika mendeskriminasinya delapan tahun yang lalu. Hinata menajamkan pandangannya. Matanya tak lepas mengawasi sosok Hiashi.

'Pergi! Kau bukan putriku!'

'Diam! Jangan kotori rumahku dengan air matamu, anak buangan!'

'Angkat kaki atau kubunuh kau!'

Lagi. Ingatan tentang gertakan sang ayah yang dengan tega mengusirnya, mau yak mau menyengat hati Hinata. Tapi bukan karena air mata yang ia keluarkan saat itu. Bukan karena ayah yang ia hormati mengusirnya. Bukan pula karena ia di depak dari keluarga bangsawan. Tpi karena ibu yang ia sayangi meninggal. Kesehatannya makin menurun setelah Hinata pergi. Dan sampai akhir hayatnya, ia tak diperbolehkan mencari Hinata. Itulah yang membuat Hinata benci bangsawan terlebih bangsawan Hyuuga. Harga diri bangsawan Hyuuga adalah hal yang paling ingin diinjak oleh Hinata.

"Apa buktinya, Tuan Hiashi?"

"Tak perlu buktipun, semua sudah tahu kalau kau yang membunuh Hanabi."

"Alasan apa yang membuat anda berpikir demikian?"

"Sudahlah, Hinata! Aku muak melihat wajahmu itu. Aku tahu kau membenci Hanabi karena aku membandingkanmu dengannya!"

Senyum Hinata kembali mengembang. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri hingga sebagian rambutnya jatuh menutupi mata kanannya.

"Jadi, anda baru saja mengakui segala kekejaman anda pada saya?"

Dalam sekejab, senyum Hinata lenyap. Berganti menjadi tatapan penuh kebencian. Yang lain hanya bisa terdiam melihat perdebatan antara ayah dan anak itu. Mereka merasa tak antas untuk menyela.

"H-Hinata…"

"Aku membencimu! Hyuuga, kalian telah membunuh Ibuku! Aku. Sangat. Jijik. Pada. Hyuuga. Jadi tak perlu repot-repot menuduhku membunuh Hanabi-mu itu. Karena tak mungkin aku mau menyentuhnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Yo, chapter ini biarkan Chairo yang membalas review readers. Miyuko? Fuuh, tuh anak lagi molor di kolong meja. Biarkan sajalah…n_n

Balasan review:

**Laven:** sudah update. Maaf kalo lama. Selamat menikmati…

**Ramadi:** makasih untuk do'anya…^_~ bagi kami yang kapasitas otaknya di bawah rata-rata, do'a Ramadi-san sangat membantu.

**Livy-senpai**: yup, Hinata itu punya pribadi ganda. tapi bukan karena kyuubi kok. mungkin sedikit terungkap di chapter ini...:D

**Morph:** Yosh! Semangat! Naruto nemu kyuu-chan di kolong jembatan #Plakk

Ahaha… di chap ini dah terjawab kan?

**Guest:** makasih Guest –san. Berkunjung lagi ya? *nangis terharu. Orangnya sama-kan?

**Dinda**: betul, betul, betul. Memang kurang panjang. Kami saja yang buat, tertekan batin kami. Akan kami usahakan di chap selanjutnya…n_n *ngelirik Miyuko-chan dengan senyum sadis. Soalnya chapter depan gilirannya. Huahaha….XD

**Hadi:** terimakasih… gomen hadi-san, kami belum bisa update kilat... salahin yuko-chan yang pemalas- *Bleetak... dilempar batu bata ama yuko-chan yang ngelindur. Cih… tuh anak nyeremin juga. Ehehe… lagipula ujian bikin otak kami Zonk…^-^7

**Kyoang:** hehehe… NaruHina fluf y? don't worry. Udah kami siapin kog. Tinggal tunggu saat yang tepat untuk keluar. *jabat tangan kyo anggita-san

Yosh, makasih banyak udah review. Chapter depan lagi ya… maaf kalau ada yang ketinggalan. Thanks juga buat yang udah baca, fav, or follow ni fic. Maaf gak bisa sebutin satu-satu…n_n See you at next chap. Bye…^^/

*nyeret kaki kiri Miyuko-chan buat pergi…XD ni anak kog gak sadar-sadar sich? Hadduh… kasihan banget, dia tepar! *ngakak gelundungan…XD

**NHL KEEP STAY COOL**


End file.
